1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wristband wearable fluid application device for applying fluid to a surface that may include but is not limited to gym equipment, eyeglasses, golf balls, mirrors, the skin of an individual, and other surfaces or items. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable integrated device that is capable of delivering a cleaning agent or other fluid to a surface and withdrawing the same if needed in a convenient and efficient manner
2. Background Art
The prior art is replete with dual function devices contained in a single unit as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,724,698; 5,879,904; and 6,457,890. However, as anyone that has sanitized gym equipment, washed windows, and the like can attest to, there has been a long felt need for a single implement that would contain all of the necessary elements employed in that task.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,698 to Mondragon discloses an improved dual-purpose golf and gym folded pocket towel having a concealed pocket therein for holding articles. While a towel with a concealed pocket may be used in cleaning golf implements and equipment and for drying perspiration from the face, hands, and gym equipment, the towel provides neither a fluid source nor a fluid applicator element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,904 to Lersch et al. discloses a pressure-deformable wiper cushion for wiping misted and/or dirty flat surfaces such as the insides of vehicle windows. The pressure-deformable wiper cushion further includes a cleaning cover and a cushion filling enclosed by and filling out the cleaning cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,890 to Kohlruss et al. discloses a cleaning device including a hollow body provided with at least one flat cleaning surface and at least one outlet and filling opening. An absorbent cleaning material is detachably secured to the hollow body.
As one functional example, most people when sanitizing gym equipment carry a roll of paper towels, an individual paper towel, or a textile hand towel and a separate fluid spray bottle. While most fluid spray bottles are relatively stable articles and will normally remain in the same location that they were placed; a roll of paper towels is a notoriously unstable article that also exhibits an almost uncanny ability to roll away and/or unravel at the most inopportune times. Additionally, in certain environment users may have to share one or more spray bottles and/or continually return to a common location or dispenser for fresh paper towels when cleaning or otherwise applying fluid to one or more surfaces.
Given the fact that we are discussing two separate items, and one of those items causes separate problems unique onto itself; it should be readily apparent that a totally new device is required to solve these problems. After long consideration and study, the combined device that forms the basis of the present invention was developed to provide that solution in a relatively simple, compact, portable, convenient to use manner